The Truth
by becauseicantwritemyownnovel
Summary: BAU finds out the truth about Morgan and Reid after Morgan is shot.
1. I dont own anything mwahaha

Five shots rang out, echoing off the cement walls of the abandoned building. The unsub, one Evan Peterson, fell to the ground one bullet to the chest, the other square between the eyes. The next body to hit the floor was Agent Morgan. The unsub had fired three times before anyone had time to draw their weapons.

The sound of the resounding gunfire was replaced by a scream of panic. "Derek!" Reid screamed and it eerily bounced off the walls.

"We need a bus at 302 Buttonwood Ave." Hotchner spoke into his radio. "Officer down, Gun Shot Wound."

Reid had fallen down to his knees rolling Agent Morgan onto his back. He used his hands in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding from both his left shoulder and abdomen. "Derek!" He called out to him, his hands shaking hard. "Derek, look at me!" He commanded through a wavering voice.

Hotchner came over and took off his jacket moving Reid's hand away from Morgan's abdomen. He pushed down trying to stop the bleeding. "Talk to him Reid."

Reid brought his hand up laying it on Morgan's face. "Derek, please look at me." He pleaded.

"What's going on?" Prentiss kept asking and Reid ripped out his ear piece.

Morgan groaned quietly when Hotchner pressed down hard against him.

"Derek." Reid said cupping his face. "Open your eyes, please."

Derek's eyes blinked a few times barely open enough for Spencer to see.

"Hey Pretty Boy." He said weakly.

"Oh God." he said leaning down pressing their foreheads together. "Baby keep talking to me okay?"

J.J. pushed Reid's hand off Morgan's shoulder and she pressed down hard.

"Ow." Morgan said and tried to move to get away from the pain.

"Morgan, hold still." Hotch commanded.

"What, where is Peterson?" He asked trying to look around through half lidded eyes.

"He's dead." Reid said. He kept one hand on his neck feeling his pulse and the other on his cheek.

Morgan said "okay" and shut his eyes.

"Derek!" Reid shouted relieved when the eyes blinked back open. "Do not close your eyes." He demanded.

"Why?" He asked faintly.

"Peterson shot you." He answered. "You need to stay awake."

"How…bad."

Reid looked down at Hotchs blood soaked jacket and to J.J. who was holding her now red hands tightly over his shoulder. "It's not that bad. Just keep talking with me."

Derek attempter at a smile. "You are a horrible liar Spence."

Spencer fought back his tears and he could here sirens closing in. Morgans hand found Reids. "Stay with me." He said faintly attempting to thread their fingers together.

"I will." Spencer said. He grasped tightly to Derek's hand and leaned down kissing his cheek gently. His face lingered near talking quietly to him until the paramedics entered the building.

0o0o0o0o0

Hotch and J.J. followed the ambulance with Reid and Morgan in it. They road in silence except for when J.J. called Prentiss to meet them at the hospital.

The hospital emergency room was a mess to begin with and as the BAU team entered just after they pulled Morgan from the ambulance.

"What happened?" Rossi asked but was not answered.

"DEREK!" Reid was screaming when they brought him in and one of the nurses was pushing him back.

"Sir, you have to let them-"

"DEREK! DEREK WAKE UP!"

The doctors took him in through the large metal doors and when they shut she stopped fighting him. He pushed past her and started banging on the locked metal doors. "DEREK!" He screamed.

Hotchner walked over to him and pulled him off the door wrapping his arms tightly around him holding him tightly to his chest. "Reid." He said loudly to him.

"He flat lined, in the bus." He said with a panic stricken voice, his arms fighting against Hotchner. "Oh my God Derek!"

Hotchner turned Reid into his shoulder holding him tightly. "It'll be alright." He said calmly a few times and slowly Reids screaming died down and he stopped pushing against Hotch. Slowly he felt himself losing the ability to stand on his own feet.

0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the BAU watched as Reid, sobbing, went limp in Hotchners arms and Hotch lowered him down until they were both sitting on the hospital floor.

It was eerie, hearing Reid cry amongst the noise of the hospital buzzing around them.

"Did Reid?" Prentiss asked quietly, trying to judge Reids reaction. They were all worried but that,

"No." J.J. said. "It was Peterson. Morgan wasn't wearing a jacket and he went in first. But Reid," She didn't know what else to say. She had been there when they spoke to each other. The way Reid had held Morgan's face and kissed him. She kept it to herself not understanding and went with the rest of the team to a small private waiting room. After a while Hotchner and Reid joined them, Reid sat down pulling his legs to his chest and he wrapped his arms around his head resting it on his knees. Hotchner said something to him quietly and Reid gave him his cell phone. Hotch came back 10 minutes later and quietly sat next to Reid. Every so often the members of the BAU could hear him fight back a sob.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours passed until the door opened to the small waiting room and a female doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm doctor Shay." She said quietly. "I need to speak with Mr. Morgan."

"You have him." Prentiss said. "He was brought in-"

"Emily." Hotchner said stopping her. Everyone looked to him and he turned placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spencer." He said quietly. "You need to talk to her."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Is he alive?" They heard his muffled voice ask.

"We have been able to stabilize him, but he is very critical." She answered.

Spencer brought his feet down to the floor and ran his hands through his hair sniffling. He looked up at Doctor Shay. "I'm Spencer Morgan." He spoke quietly. "I'm Derek's husband."

"If you could come with me please Mr. Morgan." She said and Spencer rose. He looked at Hotch and nodded to him before walking out of the room with the doctor.

"Hotchner." Emily said. They were all looking at him and he was looking at his hands. He sighed and looked up at them.

"I've known for a year." He said quietly. "They kept it quiet because of the job."


	2. Seriously, if I did CM would have DS

They all sat quietly until the doctor came back in without Reid. "Hello." She said. "The bullet that went into his left shoulder shattered his collar bone and we were able to repair that. The bullet that entered his abdomen pierced through both his small and large intestine and then shattered into his kidney. We were able to repair the intestines and remove the bullet fragments from his kidney. However there was significant blood loss and he is currently in a medical induced coma. If he makes it through the night there is a 35% chance of survival. Each day past then adds another 10%. Mr. Spencer Morgan is in with him now. You can visit one at a time. He is asking for a Hotchner. "

"Thank you doctor." Hotchner said standing following the doctor out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reid was sitting curled up in a chair close to Morgans bed, holding his limp hand tightly. He didn't look up when Hotchner came in.

"What did they say?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing." Hotchner answered.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

Hotchner came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is nothing to be sorry for. You are entitled to your private life."

Reid shook his head. "It's not that." He sniffed. "He should've been wearing his jacket. I forgot mine in the truck and he gave me his." He looked up at Hotchner. "He would have been wearing it if we weren't"

"No." Hotchner shook his head. "Derek would have given it to you even if he hated you. You know that's the kind of man he is. This isn't anyone's fault." He squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

Reid half smiled.

"She said the others could come in one at a time. Is it alright if they come in?"

Reid nodded. "It's alright. Could you call Garcia?"

Hotch placed his hand on Morgan's leg. "You wake up, you hear me?" He said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey there." Reid looked up at Rossi. He nodded.

Rossi walked over to the bed. "If you need anything, we are all here for you."

"Thank you." Reid said quietly.

J.J. came in next. And Reid much to his own surprise held himself together as she fell apart. Prentiss came in and told Morgan a story from a past time of working together ending with her telling him that he needed to wake up. It made Reid smile slightly.

Reid looked up when Penelope came in. "Hey boy Genius." She said quietly. He could tell she'd been crying but was trying hard to hold it together for his sake. She walked over close to him and held out her hand. He reached up and took their two rings from her hand. They always left their rings with her when they went on an assignment. Reid bit his lip and slid his on, the cold ring burning his skin. He reached over with the other one and slipped it onto Derek's hand. It was tight, his fingers were swollen. His breath hitched and he choked back a sob.

Penelope stayed for a few minutes not saying anything before she left him alone.

"H-Hey you." He said quietly. He laced their fingers together tightly. "They said….they said if you make it through tonight then the statistics of you surviving will raise to 45%. And 62% of gunshot victims to the abdomen that survive through the first night have a better chance…" His voice cut out. "Babe." He said wiping the tears from his face. He was just rambling statistics, which was usually fine. "You have to wake up. I-I can't…you should have had your jacket….I didn't need it….I told, I told you to wear it…I, God Derek please…..Please…."He laid his head down on the bed grasping Derek's hand tightly and sobbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

8 Days Later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Spencer had stayed at the hospital as each day Derek's chance of survival grew stronger. They took him off the medical induced coma but he had yet to wake up. The team stayed close by, bringing Spencer food that he couldn't bring himself to eat. They made him talk and kept him sane.

When everyone was gone he would quietly talk, begging him to wake up. And yet nothing had happened. Doctor Shay said to give him time, but each day that passed only made the pit of his heart hurt worse.

They had unhooked his breathing tube on the third day, small victory in that his lungs had regained function after the shock to his body.

Derek's mother had come out from Chicago and scolded Spencer for being so down hearted. "Derek is a strong boy and he loves you too much. You better wipe that look off your face because when he gets up he is going to want to see a smile."

Slowly day eight was passing away and Spencer could feel his eyes growing heavy when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up as Hotch and Jack walked in.

"Hey." He said waving his hand. "isn't it a little late for you to be up?"

"I Tried that argument, but he wanted to come in to say Hi."

Jack smiled and walked up to Spencer giving him a hug.

"Well Hi." Spencer said.

"I think he's going to wake up today." Jack said and stepped back handing Spencer a paper. "I drew him this."Spencer smiled and ruffled his hair looking at the picture. 'Get Better Soon Agent Morgan' was written across the top and there was some kind of animals at the bottom. "That's Clooney." He said proudly.

Spencer looked up at Hotch who was smiling down at his son.

"This is very nice." Spencer said. "When he wakes up I'll make sure he gets it right away."

"How's he been today?" Hotch asked stepping forward.

"His vitals were high." Spencer said. "Strong, just waiting for him to wake up." Spencer sighed.

"When he's ready he will." Hotch said. "I need to take him home now."

"It was nice of you to stop in." Spencer said.

"Call if anything changes or if you need anything."

"Bye Agent Reid, Bye Agent Morgan." Jack waved and they left the room.

Spencer laid his head down against the bed and found Derek's hand holding it tightly. He felt tears prick at his eyes. "You need to wake up now." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I need you to wake up Derek."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Reid blinked open his eyes to the darkened room with a bad kink in his neck. He sat up and looked at Derek who was still lying silently asleep. He brought his hands back and rubbed his neck trying to get the knot out. He stood and leaned down kissing Derek's forehead. "I'm going to go get a drink." He said. He pulled out his phone to check the time as he headed towards the door knowing for sure that the cafeteria would not be open at two thirty in the morning but he could visit the coffee machine, even though he'd tried it a few times, each worse than the last cup.

"Can you get me an apple juice?"

Spencer stopped just short of the door, his breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to turn around but instead he just stood there staring at the door. After a moment he took a step closer to the door reaching his hand up to the handle turning it.

"Pretty boy." He heard softly, this time he turned and looked at the bed. He felt his heart sink when he saw that Derek was still laying still, his eyes still closed.

He sighed casting a glance to the floor. "You're going insane Spencer." He spoke to himself quietly.

"No you aren't, I'm thirsty. I just have my eyes closed because I'm tired."

Spencer looked up and watched Derek open his eyes small smile on his lips.

"Oh my God." Spencer said practically running from the door to the bed. He grabbed Derek's face between his shaking hands and stared at him. "Derek, Oh my God." His eyes filled with tears. "You-you wouldn't wake up, and I was so worried. I didn't think" He felt Derek's hand grab hold of his forearm gently.

"I know. I could hear you." He said.

Spencer laughed and wiped his face before leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmm, that can't be good. Haven't brushed my teeth in a few days, I can tell." Derek said softly.

"I don't care." Spencer laughed.

"How long?"

"Eight days." Spencer answered. "Well technically nine."

"I'm sorry babe."

"As if you had control." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I know. I just feel bad that I made you upset for that long." Derek smiled lightly. "My everything hurts." He said scrunching his face.

"You have a shattered collar bone and your insides were all ripped to hell."

"Sounds like I'm taking some vacation time. C'mere." He said and Spencer leaned down kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer said back. He wiped his eyes a bit.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, but I promise I'll wake back up."

"Okay." Spencer said. "Derek, I love you."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I know baby boy." He said quietly. "I love you too."

Spencer let go of his face and pulled his chair back up to the bed holding Dereks hand which he could feel Derek gripping back loosely. His smile broadened and he closed his eyes falling back asleep.

0o0o0o0o0

~*~*~ There how is that for an hour or so of work? Let me know your thoughts! Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything. Disclaimer so there!


End file.
